Tujuh belas? Bukannya tiga belas, ya?
by Jieys
Summary: [Maknaessi pindah lapak! SUDAH DITAMBAHKAN ACT2] Maaf humor garing! Seventeen main pairing (meanie / minwon, seunghan, soonhoon, junhao, verkwan / boonon, JiChan / Seokchan) maaf yang biasnya di nistain:( RNR jangan lupa!)
1. Chapter 1

**"TUJUH-BELAS? Bukannya TIGA-BELAS ya?"**

 **A SEVENTEEN Fanfiction.**

 **Genre : tentukan sendiri.**

 **pair : tentukan sendiri.**

 **Disclaimer : Cuma punya alur cerita. Maaf yang biasnya di nistain :-(**

 **a.n : MAAF REPOST :-( tapi seriusan kalo reviewnya bisa di buka nggak akan di repost! Enjoy!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **EPILOGUE.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SEUNGCHEOL – CHOI.**

 **"** HEI YO! Sedang apa kalian disini? Mau ngantri foto sama Artis ya? HAHA. saya **CHOI SEUNGCHEOL** , lebih akrab disapa S-Coups . ingat, NGEJA NAMA SAYA YANG BENER! Jangan SEKOP, ESCOOP, apapun itu.

Apa saya mempunyai suatu pekerjaan? Tentu! Saya siswa tingkat akhir di Goldenboy Highschool, juga sebagai ketua klub yang bernama seventeen, padahal membernya hanya 13.

Ayah saya sudah meninggal sejak usia saya 3 tahun dan sekarang saya memiliki adik bernama Lee Chan.

apa lagi ya?

kamu tau Yoon jeonghan? dia murid tercantik disini.

.

.

.

sayang sekali, ia pria"

 _"CHANIYA JANGAN DEKAT DEKAT OM OM MESUM SEPERTI SEOKMIN"_

 _"JEONGHANIE~"_

 _"BERHENTI MENJODOHKAN ADIKKU DENGAN DUA OM OM PEDOFIL!"_

 **BOO SEUNGKWAN**

"HAI!

NAMAKU **BOO SEUNGKWAN**. PANGGIL AKU DIVA BOO. INGAT, DIVABOO!

AKU SISWA TINGKAT SATU DAN MASUK KLUB JAHAT BERNAMA SEVENTEEN YANG BERTIGA BELAS. APALAGI ? OH IYA MAAF YA AKU NANTI GAK BISA DIEM.

LALU JANGAN DEKAT DEKAT DENGAN BULE BERNAMA HANSOL VERNON CHWE.

DIA PUNYA GUA!"

 _"WOY MAKANAN GUE!"_

 _"WOY RAKJEL JAUH JAUH DARI GUE!"_

 _"WOY PANGGIL GUA DIVA!"_

 _ **JEON WONWOO**_

" /klik/ /klik/ /klik/ **Jeon Wonwoo** , tingkat 2, anak IT di seventeen yang bertigabelas. /klik klik/ /backsound game online/ YA TUHAN SOONYOUNG LIHAT CHIKORITAKU BERUBAH!"

 _"kode merah. Ayo menyingkir."_

 _"apa"_

 _"siapa mingyu?"_

 _ **XU MINGHAO (The8)**_

" **Xu Minghao** imnida. ma-maaf bahasa koria saya belum lanjar, saia tingkat pertama di golenboy haigschool. saya diajak senior junhui yang tampan itu masuk ke grup seventen yang bertigabelas. terimakasi~"

 _"… Kata mamah Minghao…."_

 _"kok nyalahin minghao?"_

 _"terimakasi Senoir Junhi~"_

 _ **LEE CHAN (Dino)**_

" **LEE CHAN** IMNIDA! Panggil dedek Ichan atau dino juga boleh kkk~ kakak kakak sekalian, saya masih kelas 3 smp, jadi jaga saya baik baik, yaa~ saya masuk seventeen yang bertiga belas padahal belum sma /pout/ ini semua karena kak seungcheol. kakak hong jisoo tampan, ya? "

 _"Ah, nanti kan kak Jisoo nikah sama aku~"_

 _"HAI KAK JISOO TAMPAN!"_

 _"KAK JEONGHAN! KAK SEUNGCHEOL SUKA!"_

 _ **LEE JIHOON (Woozi)**_

"nama? **Lee Jihoon** , boleh kok, panggil aku woozi, uji, jiun, jihoon, jihun, atau apapun asal jangan -bantet- apalagi -bogel-. JANGAN SALAH SAYA TINGKAT DUA!

DAN BOO SEUNGKWAN, BERHENTI BERTERIAK!

HAHAHAHA!

oh maaf, saya bagian dari seventeen yang bertigabelas."

 _"yatuhan minghao."_

 _"SOONYOUNG SAYANG CHANI MENGATAIKU PENDEK!"_

 _"KEMARI KAU SEUNGKWAN BULAT!"_

 _ **LEE SEOKMIN (Dokyeom / DK)**_

"kalian tahu kalau sinar matahari pagi bisa menyehatkan tubuhmu?  
kalau begitu, kalau kalian ingin sehat/? bisa menghubungiku, si senyum se-cemerlang matahari pagi, **LEE SEOKMIN**. Saya bukan artist iklan pasta gigi, bukan pula ulzzang.

Saya hanya siswa tingkat 2 di goldenboy high school. hmm... sepertinya itu saja.

oh, seseorang bernama leechan sepertinya sudah mencuri sesuatu dariku.

HATIKU!"

 _"hai leechan! ayo pulang sama kakak!"_

 _"KAK SEUNGCHEOL RESTUI KAMI KAK!"_

 _"HONG JISOO MENYINGKIR DARI LEECHAN-KU!"_

 _ **KIM MINGYU**_

"hey, manis /wink/ namaku **Kim Mingyu**. aku tinggi, tampan, tajir, top model juga. kurang apa lagi?

aku siswa tingkat 1 di goldenboy high school.

aku bingung, padahal aku tinggi, tampan, tajir, top model juga tapi kenapa sesosok emo berhati hello kitty itu tidak tertarik padaku? bahkan selalu ditolak. huhuhu"

 _"Minghao, antar ke kelas junhui yuk."_

 _"kak wonwoo, jalan jalan yuk, naik motorku."_

 _"kak wonwoo, jangan dekat dekat sama Kak Seokmin dong, babang cemburu nih."_

 _ **YOON JEONGHAN.**_

"selamat siang~ saya YOON JEONGHAN, kata orang orang sih saya malaikat yang nyasar ke goldenboy, saya tingkat 3 dan anggota dari seventeen yang bertigabelas. Jangan panggil aku cantik atau kalian tau akibatnya!

terkadang aku geli sama Seokmin, dia jomblo tapi deketin adik seungcheol, sama seperti Jisoo. Apa mungkin mereka pedofil pedofil?

Seokmin juga ngaku ngaku pacarnya choi yuna anak kelas sebelah.

tapi tetap, seungcheol yang terbaik!"

 _"ne chanie?"_

 _"ada apa, seungcheol?"_

 _"aduh aduh siapa ini yang buat minghao menangis?"_

 _ **KWON SOONYOUNG (HOSHI)**_

" **KWON SOONYOUNG** HERE! dari 1 - 100, maka nilaiku 10:10~

aku tingkat 2 di goldenboy, hobiku menari dan mengganggu kak Jeonghan dan kak Seungcheol yang bilangnya gak pacaran tapi mesra banget.

Tau Jihoon? Atau woozy? DIA milikku!

BERISIK JEON WONWOO AKU SUDAH TERLALU SERING MEMAINKAN ITU!"

 _"uji sayang~"_

 _"KALIAN SERIUS NIH GAK PACARAN? KAK SEUNGCHEOL SERIUS NGGAK MAU NEMBAK KAK JEONGHAN? KEDULUAN TAU RASA LOH!"_

 _"akhirnya aku mendapatkan makanan dari yu- BOO SEUNGKWAN KEMBALIKAN!"_

 _ **HANSOL VERNON CHWE**_

"hello, my name is **Hansol Vernon Chwe**. i'm divaboo's.

i'm newly transfer from america.

LU TAU AMERIKA GA? BUKAN WOY BUKAN DI PINGGIR MOKPO. AMERIKA GUE BUKAN PINGGIR LAUT!

saya kelas 1 di goldenboy, terimakasih.

seungkwan memang ribut tapi saya suka."

 _"oops, sorry brother, lu mau bayar itu ga? udah sama gua aja."_

 _"YO SEUNGCHEOL BROTHER!"_

 _"astagfirullohaladzim minghao."_

 _ **WEN JUNHUI (JUN)**_

"saya **WEN JUNHUI** , tingkat 2 di goldenboy.

ada lagi?

oh, minghao?

dia remaja imut yang belum taken.

sayang bahasanya lebih seperti alien daripada manusia. padahal... kita sama sama orang negeri seberang."

 _"yang benar JUNHUI, minghao sayang."_

 _"oi, rokok siapa ini? apa cara makan rokok sama seperti makan permen?"_

 _"Minghao aku suka sama ka—Kam—Kamar mandi baru kamu."_

 _ **HONG JISOO (JOSHUA)**_

"hai, nama saya **HONG JISOO**.

mereka bilang saya tampan. mereka bilang saya bercharisma, mereka bilang saya murah senyum, mereka bilang saya hobi mentraktir orang lain dan memanggil Jeonghan cantik.

tapi mereka selalu bilang kalau saya mendekati leechan maka saya akan menjadi om om pedofil, padahal Leechan duluan.

jika saya mendekati jeonghan akan menjadi pria yang di kutuk oleh seungcheol, padahal Jeonghan teman sebangku-ku.

dan jika saya Jomblo seumur hidup artinya saya tidak laku. Padahal saya Single, bukan Jomblo.

ngomong ngomong, saya pangeran di seventeen yang bertigabelas, meski mingyu selalu bilang, dialah pangerannya."

 _"oh, Hai Chan!"_

 _"lee chan sudah makan?"_

 _"Jeonghanie, kurasa sudah saatnya kamu memotong rambutmu."_

 **SPOILER! ACT 1 : BAGAIMANA CARA MENGHENTIKAN TERIAKAN DIVABOO?"**

 **...**

 **"HANSOL VERNON CHWE AKU LAPAR!"**

 **"Vernon, HENTIKAN TERIAKAN SI TOA ITU"**

 **...**

 **"Vernon, kalau boo seungkwan muntah muntah, kalau kata mamah minghao, itu artinya hamil."**

 **"... hao..."**

 **"… kalian kok menikah nggak undang undang kita sih, boo, non? jahat deh."**

 **"ASTAGFIRULLOHALADZIM... KAK JUNHUI AMPUN PUNYA PACAR LEMOTNYA PARAH AMAT"**

 **"... salah hao apa lagi sih..."**

 **...**

 **"kkkk~ akhirnya untuk sementara dia berhenti berteriak,,, kkkk~"**

 **"ya tapi,, nggak dengan cara bikin dia muntaber juga, jihoon."**

 **...**

 **TBC / END?**

 **RNR! ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**"TUJUH-BELAS? Bukannya TIGA-BELAS ya?"**

 **A SEVENTEEN Fanfiction.**

 **Genre : humor kurang sehat**

 **pair : tertera pada summary**

 **an : maaf kalo kurang lucu, salahkan seungkwan ... HAHAHA.**

 **a.n : Maaf repost – enjoy!**

 **.**

 **ACT 1 : BAGAIMANA CARA MENGHENTIKAN TERIAKAN DIVABOO?**

 **...**

 **-pembaca sebagai sudut ketiga-**

 ** _/Krieeeettt/_**

 **Hey, selamat datang di GOLDENBOY High School.** _ **saat ini kita berada di gerbang depan.**_

Apa kalian… mengenal seventeen yang bertiga belas? Kali ini, kita akan mulai menceritakan para anggotanya yang… emm.. ya begitulah.

.

.

.

Setiap orang di sekolah mengenali siapa Boo Seungkwan, murid kelas 1 di sekolah GOLDENBOY high school, yang sebenarnya tidak hanya pria yang bersekolah disana.

serius kalian tidak mengenalinya? baiklah...

berpipi _chubby? check._

manis? _check._

Tajir? _check._ (tapi tetap, mingyu juaranya)

pintar bernyanyi? oh tentu saja.

Hanya saja... kekurangannya...

"HEH LU BANGKE SINI LU! SINI IYA ELU SANHA ELAH BOCAH BEHEL LAMA AMAT KAKI LU KAN PANJANG!"

hobi menghina orang dan...

dia ada di kelasnya, ngomong - ngomong.

.

.

.

Sementara itu di waktu yang sama di gedung kelas 3...

"psst. Jisoo, lagi lagi anak itu berteriak." seorang pemuda manis bername-tag Yoon Jeonghan berbisik pada teman sebangkunya yang sedang asyik menulis pelajaran, tanpa menghiraukan Jeonghan.

 _/pats/_

"yaaaa, Pangeran Hong Jisoo yang terhormat yang berasal dari _joyland*_ kamu mendengar si berisik Boo Seungkwan itu berteriak, kan?" tanya Jeonghan lagi. kali ini Jisoo malah menengok kearahnya, tersenyum.

" _Neo Yeppeuda~_ *" gumam Jisoo, yang sukses membuat Jeonghan menunduk dan menggeram rendah.

"KAMU JAHAT! AKU TANYA MALAH DIPANGGIL CANTIK!" Ups, sepertinya… Jeonghan marah…

 _/BRUK!/_

"POKOKNYA KAMU JANGAN MANGGIL MANGGIL AKU LAGI! JANGAN PANGGIL AKU CANTIK LAGI! AWAS KAU JISOO!" Jeonghan mendorong Jisoo dari kursinya (dan tentu saja, langsung terjatuh) lalu pergi keluar kelas sembari menghentakkan kakinya. sedangkan Jisoo, dengan mata yang berputar - putar berusaha berdiri mengejar Jeonghan.

 _/BRUK!/_

kali ini, Seungcheol yang duduk disampingnya ikut - ikutan mendorong Jisoo, sehingga ia terjatuh, lagi.

"kau, Hong Jisoo, bedebah dengan mulutmu yang memanggil Jeonghan-KU cantik. dasar om om pedo-" Seungcheol menjewer telinga Jisoo sampai berdiri, hanya saja...

ia melihat sebelah _headset_ bertengger manis di telinga Jisoo.

Jadi Jisoo bukan mengatai Jeonghan cantik, tapi mendengarkan lagu…

"Neo yeppeu~ eu~ eu~ eu~ eu~"

 _/gedebug/_

"YA! HONG JISOO! SADAR!"

Jisoo pingsan saking pusingnya dan sakitnya telinganya dijewer Seungcheol.

.

.

.

 **kantin sekolah, istirahat...**

Seokmin, Junhui dan Wonwoo baru saja duduk di salah satu bangku kantin-

"HANSOL VERNON CHWE AKU LAPAR!"

\- ketika lagi lagi, mereka (atau mungkin seisi kantin?) mendengar teriakan Boo Seungkwan (lagi?). Vernon, kekasih seungkwan yang bule nyasar dibuntuti oleh Minghao, Mingyu dan tentu saja ratu mereka, Seungkwan masuk ke kantin, dan celingukan, mencari barangkali.. ada bangku untuk empat orang yang kosong…

Kebetulan, bangku yang diduduki Wonwoo, Seokmin dan Junhui memang kosong…

Minghao dan Seokmin serta Wonwoo beradu tatapan, kemudian Minghao menghampiri meja mereka, diikuti Vernon, Mingyu dan tentu saja… Seungkwan.

"Kode merah. ayo pindah." desis Wonwoo. "Aku merasakan aura ratu kegelapan mendekat." lanjutnya. Seokmin mengangguk,lalu bersiap beranjak untuk pergi.

"aku setuju dengan Wonwoo. aduh ayo pergi. CEPAAT JUNHUI!" desisnya. Junhui mendadak _clueless_ melihat Minghao tersenyum kikuk padanya, membawa sebuah kursi sembari menunjuk teman - temannya dengan dagu.

"berisik kalian berdua, **jomblo**." kali ini, Junhui yang mendesis, menahan tangan kedua sahabatnya dengan erat, kemudian tersenyum saaaangat manis pada Minghao.

Cih, dasar orang lagi jatuh cinta.

"YUHUUUU~ MY BABY MINGHAO SINI DUDUK SAMA AA YUK!" Junhui mendadak random, di sekelilingnya terdapat bunga - bunga imajiner mengitarinya, sementara Wonwoo yang berada di sebelahnya dan Seokmin yang berada di sebelah Wonwoo menunduk kelam.

"mampus." bisik Wonwoo.

Minghao dengan setengah berlari setengah melompat /? langsung mendekati Junhui dan duduk disampingnya.

"terimakaji kak junhi~" sapanya pede, sembari memamerkan senyumnya pada Junhui, sementara Seokmin dan Wonwoo tertawa keras, dan Junhui hanya mengangguk, lengkap dengan bunga imajiner di sekitarnya.

"iya, sama sama Minghaoku~" Balas Junhui.

"KAKAK JUNHI AKU BOLEH GAK MINTA SPAGETTI KAKAK JUNHI BBUING BBUING" kali ini Seokmin menirukan Minghao, lengkap dengan _aegyo_ nya dan cara serta logat bicaranya. "Boleh ya kakak Junhi- ADUH MINGYU JANGAN JAMBAK JAMBAK DEH KITA BUKAN LAGI MAIN SINETRON!" lanjut Seokmin, tertunda oleh Mingyu yang terus menjambak Seokmin.

"jomblo minggir gih, pangeran mau duduk sama putrinya." gumam Mingyu, lalu mendorong Seokmin menjauh, dan duduk samping Wonwoo, kemudian memperhatikannya sembari tersenyum - senyum.

"Pindah yuk seok- loh mana seokmin?" Wonwoo malah celingukan mencari Seokmin, tanpa memperhatikan Mingyu, yang langsung menarik dagu Wonwoo untuk menghadapnya.

"Jangan cari cari Seokmin, ah. babang Mingyu cemburu nih. Kak Wonwoo mau makan apa? Babang bayarin deh. Tapi jangan bingsoo ya, disini mahal." ujarnya, sambil memperhatikan mata Wonwoo yang berkedip.

"kak Wonwoo?" panggilnya lagi. Wonwoo masih terus berkedip.

berkedip..

berkedip...

berkedip...

"Jun, Babang Mingyu siapa, ya?" tanya Wonwoo, sembari mencolek Junhui yang sedang melahap spagetti yang disuapi oleh Minghao, tentu saja...

"HAHAHAHA GAGAL LU BRO!" - yang ini vernon

"HAHAHAHAHA SIAPA BABANG MINGYU YA? HAHAHAHA TERNYATA ADA YANG LEBIH LEMOT DARI MINGHAO. SELAMAT TEM LU DAPET YANG MODEL MODEL MINGHAO, MAKANYA JANGAN NGATAIN MINGHAO TE- _HMPPPHH!_ "

"AKHIRNYA! TERIMAKASIH KEPADA PENCIPTA ROTI! AKHIRNYA AKU MENGHENTIKAN SEUNGKWAN! HAHAHAHA" Seokmin tertawa jahat, setelah berhasil membungkam mulut Seungkwan dengan roti yang kebetulan ia pegang.

seungkwan sih, enak enak saja dikasih roti gratis sama selebritis iklan pasta gigi semacam Seokmin.

hening...

"ADUH ADUH ADUDUDUDUHHH PERUT KU SAKIT!" Seungkwan mendadak menjambak rambut Vernon yang _stay cool_ sebelahnya. "SAAAAKIIIIIT ASTAGFIRULLOHALADZIM MAMAH AMPUUNN AAAHH SAKIIITTT!"

Minghao, Junhui, Seokmin, Wonwoo dan Mingyu sontak menutup telinganya.

teriakan Seungkwan dari lantai 1 aja kedengeran keras, apalagi sebelahan, pecah kali gendang telinganya.

Tapi kenapa pita suara Seungkwan tidak putus ya?

Oke skip.

"YATUHAN VERNON HANSOL CHWE TOLONG HENTIKAN PEKIKAN RATU PANTAI SELATAN ITU TOLONG!" kali ini yang berteriak Eunbi, yang lebih senang dipanggil SinB yang duduk di bangku samping mereka, dibarengi anggukan seisi kantin.

Udah keras, salah lagi. Dasar SinB ini….

Vernon sih, masih stay cool sambil berusaha melepaskan rambutnya dari cengkeraman makhluk buas bernama Seungkwan.

"ADUH CALM DOWN BABY! Kenapa, hm?" tanyanya, Seungkwan hanya menunjuk perutnya, sembari komat kamit (bagi seungkwan, berbicara pelan sama dengan berbisik, berteriak sama dengan berbicara. jadi komat kamit sama dengan menggerutu dengan suara biasa) menahan perutnya yang tiba tiba sakit.

"YANG TAU PERUT GUA SAKIT KAN YAAMPUN BULE BEGO AH SIAL ADUDUDUDUHHH GAKUAAA-"

 _/bruk/_

Seungkwan tumbang karena sakit perut yang tiba – tiba menyerangnya, pemirsa.

.

.

.

Niatnya, sih, Seokmin, Wonwoo, Mingyu, Junhui serta Minghao mau berbaik hati menggotong Seungkwan yang _agak_ bohay itu ke UKS. tapi...

di depan kelas 9, Choi Yuna sedang kerepotan membawa beberapa buku, dan dengan _sok_ gentle, Seokmin membantunya.

Wonwoo bertemu dengan Soonyoung, dan langsung kabur ke sekretariat OSIS, diikuti Mingyu yang sepertinya _cemburu buta._

Junhui dan Minghao... jangan tanya mereka kemana, pasti mojok.

yah... pada akhirnya Vernon sendiri mengangkat Seungkwan sampai ke UKS.

"Bu, permi - - eh _Ichan*_ lagi apa dimari? lu kan anak SMP mana boleh kesini" Vernon yang melihat Lee Chan sedang duduk disamping kasur dimana Jisoo juga terbaring pingsan langsung bertanya.

tentunya setelah menidurkan Seungkwan pada kasur, jahat sekali kalau ia meninggalkan Seungkwan terbaring di lantai.

(Itu pacarnya, bukan keset welcome.)

Lee Chan hanya tersenyum manis.

"tadi kak Seungcheol telpon, katanya kak Jisoo butuh temen di UKS, katanya kak jisoo pingsan abis lari panas panasan. jadi Ichan nungguin aja." jelasnya polos. Vernon hanya mengangguk, mengamini, kemudian berjalan menuju kotak obat mengambil obat sakit perut, beserta minyak angin untuk menyadarkan Seungkwan.

"Lagian kan, kalo kak Jisoo bangun, nanti yang diliat pertama Ichan, jadi... nanti kak Jisoo bisa jadi suka sama Ichan." lanjut Lee chan, sambil terus memperhatikan wajah tampan (tapi ngenes) nya Jisoo.

Vernon mendadak pusing mendengar perkataan Leechan.

 _'ini siapa yang ngajarin Ichan sih. masih smp udah tau cinta cintaan. dasar.'_ batinnya.

padahal, dia sama seungkwan udah pacaran dari SMP.

"VERNON MAAF AKU ABIS BANTUIN AYANG YUNA- - EH ADA ICHAN! HAI ICHAN!" Seokmin tiba tiba masuk ke ruangan, lengkap dengan bunga bunga imajiner yang mendadak mengembang saat melihat Lee chan.

Leechan tersenyum, manis sekali.

"Hai kak Seokmin. kak Seokmin mau menjenguk kakak Jisoo tampan juga? kasian pangeran Ichan, lari lari siang sampe pingsan gini..." Leechan menunduk sedih.

begitupun Seokmin, mendadak terkena petir imajiner dan menggosongkan seluruh bunga yang ada...

cintanya bertepuk sebelah tangan, bung.

Vernon? jangan tanya, sekarang dia tertawa sembari masih mencari obat untuk Seungkwan.

.

.

.

 _Pulang sekolah, markas seventeen (lebih tepatnya gudang di rumah Seungcheol dan Leechan yang disulap jadi markas)_

Jeonghan dan Seungcheol sedang mengobrol di _pantry_ , sembari membuat beberapa cangkir kopi , dan susu strawberry untuk Chan, sementara Soonyoung, Wonwoo dan Mingyu sedang _battle_ pokemon mereka (sebenarnya, Mingyu hanya ikut ikutan saja). Junhui dan Minghao asik mengobrol sambil mengemil snack milik Seungkwan dan Jihoon serta Seokmin duduk dilantai sembari mengaransemen lagu, kebetulan mereka ekskul vokal.

"Seokmin, gimana kalo ini... dijadiin versi accapella aja? kita pinjem kak Seungcheol buat beatboxnya, bagus gak sih?" tanya Jihoon, menggambar sesuatu di buku lagunya. sementara Seokmin tidak menanggapi, ia memperhatikan Leechan yang sedang belajar gitar dengan Jisoo.

"Seokmin?" merasa tidak dijawab, Jihoon memanggil Seokmin kedua kalinya, kali ini lengkap dengan memandang wajah Seokmin.

tatapan sedih, mulut terbuka, idung kembang – kempis...

miris Jihoon lihatnya.

"kenapa Ichan pilih om om pedofil itu dibandingkan aku..." gumamnya pelan, tapi terdengar Jihoon. dan dengan segenap kejahilan serta keberanian...

"KAK JISOO, KATA SEOKMIN KAKAK PEDOFIL KALAU PACARAN SAMA ICHAN!" Teriaknya keras, membuat seisi ruangan menoleh pada keduanya, termasuk Seokmin yang terbelalak kaget.

"CINTAKU BERTEPUK SEBELAH TANGAN~ TAPI AKU BALAS SENYUM KEINDAHAN~" - yang ini Wonwoo, dengan suara beratnya menyanyikan sebuah lagu dengan keras, membuat Soonyoung dan Mingyu tertawa keras. Seokmin menunduk malu.

"OH GITU CHAN MILIH JISOO DIBANDING SEOKMIN? DUH KOKORO NAE DUH!" di belakang, Junhui mengompori, bersamaan dengan Jeonghan dan Seungcheol bergabung dengan yang lainnya.

"NGGAK WEH! ADIK SAYA TIDAK AKAN SAYA JODOHKAN DENGAN OM OM PEDOFIL MACAM KALIAN!" teriak Seungcheol, Jeonghan sedikit bingung harus apa, akhirnya ia merapat ke Junhui dan Minghao, ngemil.

"WEH LU APAAN SIH JUNHI SAMA KAK SEUNGCHEOL! BERISIK TAUGA!" Seokmin memerah, Junhui tertawa keras di sofa, Jisoo berdiri lalu tersenyum dan menepuk bahu Seokmin.

"yasudah, kamu ajarkan Leechan gitar, gih. biar saya sama Jihoon yang aransemen lagu." katanya, lalu duduk disamping Jihoon. "Jadi, yang mana yang akan kita aransemen, Jihoon?" tanyanya.

"MENGAPA HARUS AKU YANG MENGALAAAAH~" kali ini Mingyu yang bernyanyi, lengkap dengan backsound drum dari mulut Soonyoung dan gitar dari Junhui. Seokmin sedikit tertawa senang lalu mengambil gitar yang tadi Jisoo gunakan.

"yuk, Ichan! kakak yang ajarin main gitarnya!" Semangat Seokmin. Leechan menggeleng pelan, lalu berdiri.

"Nggak ah, Ichan ngantuk!" kemudian berlari ke kamarnya.

1..

2..

3..

"HAHAHA DITOLAK LAGI!" Soonyoung kali ini berteriak, melemparkan Nintendo DS nya lalu menari random didepan Seokmin yang masih memegang gitar dan menunduk sedih.

"..." Minghao meletakkan telunjuknya di dagu, nampak seperti berfikir.

Junhui yang sadar, langsung menoleh pada Minghao sambil bertanya ada apa.

Minghao membuka mulutnya.

"dari tadi kakak kakak semua ngomongin apa, sih?" tanyanya polos.

satu ruangan terdiam.

"astagfirullah ... Junhui kuat ya punya pacar model Minghao..." bisik Jihoon pada Jisoo, Jisoo menggendikkan bahunya.

"loh, setahu kakak mereka tidak pacaran, Jihoon." jawabnya.

Jihoon palmface.

Jisoo juga palmface.

"persis sama kayak Jeonghan sama Seungcheol." kata mereka bersamaan.

 _/klick/_

"ASSALAMUALAIKUM! NIH BABANG BULE DATANG NIH!" Vernon berlari masuk, lalu duduk di sofa. "What's up bro!?" tanyanya pada Junhui, kemudian menggeleng pelan.

"Non, gimana Seungkwan? udah kamu anterin pulang?" kali ini, Jeonghan yang bertanya. "kasian dia, tiba tiba keserang sakit perut gitu, terus diare." lanjutnya. Vernon yang ditanya hanya melepaskan _beanie_ nya dan menggeleng pelan.

"dibawa ke rumah sakit, kak." katanya. "Abis diare tadi, mendadak dia mual terus muntah muntah gitu. kayaknya... muntaber, deh." lanjutnya. Seokmin mengangkat tangannya.

"dari roti yang gua kasih bukan?" tanya Seokmin, merasa bersalah. Vernon menggeleng.

"katanya sih, bukan, dari air yang tadi dia minum pas olahraga. cuma pas ditanya itu air dari siapa, _he's forget who is the giver."_ jawab vernon, Minghao menengok pada Vernon.

"apa, Hao?" tanyanya. Minghao mengacungkan telunjuknya, matanya menunduk sedih, lengkap dengan bibirnya yang di kerucutkan.

"kok hao aneh ya sama Seungkwan?" tanyanya balik, Vernon menatap wajah polos Minghao, matanya menilik penuh selidik.

"soalnya, Vernon, kalau boo seungkwan muntah muntah, kalau kata mamah minghao, itu artinya hamil..." jelasnya polos. bukan hanya Vernon, semua yang ada di ruangan membelalakkan matanya.

"... hao..." ini suara mereka ber sepuluh, (kecuali Leechan, Minghao dan Seungkwan tentunya.)

"...kalian kok menikah nggak undang undang kita sih, boo, non? jahat deh." lanjut Minghao polos.

mendadak rahang semua orang yang ada di ruangan jatuh.

"ASTAGFIRULLOHALADZIM... JUNHUI AMPUN PUNYA PACAR LEMOTNYA PARAH AMAT" yang ini suara Soonyoung, membanting bantal sofa yang sedang dipegangnya ke arah Minghao.

"ADUH SAKIT KAK! ... salah hao apa lagi sih..." keluh Minghao, menggosok hidungnya pelan...

hening...

"NGOMONG NGOMONG, BEBERAPA HARI SEKOLAH SEPI TERIAKAN SEUNGKWAN, NIH... MAU DIRAYAIN GAK INI?" Vernon mendadak berdiri di sofa dan mengacungkan tangannya, memprovokasi untuk merayakan pesta _tentramnya sekolah tanpa Seungkwan._

semuanya mengangguk setuju.

"YUK AH PESTA! AYEEEEE~!"

dan... mendadak pesta dadakan di markas.

ternyata, Seungkwan sakit, semuanya malah senang, ternyata.

 **ACT 1 : BAGAIMANA CARA MENGHENTIKAN TERIAKAN DIVABOO?**

 **END!**

 ** _omake._**

 _..._

 _"kkkk~ akhirnya untuk sementara dia berhenti berteriak,,, kkkk~"_

 _"ya tapi,, nggak dengan cara bikin dia muntaber juga, jihoon."_

 _..._

 _flashback :_

 _"HAH LELAHNYA! VERNON MAU MINUM DONG CAPEK NIH ABIS OLAHRAGA!" teriak Seungkwan (lagi). Vernon yang baru saja selesai mencuci muka langsung menyambar botol minum yang ada di samping tempatnya cuci muka dan memberikannya pada Seungkwan._

 _"Nih, sirup jeruk dari kak Jihoon. abisin aja, i'd like to buy tea." kata Vernon. dan tanpa ba-bi-bu, Seungkwan langsung menghabiskan sirup jeruk dari Jihoon itu._

 _ya... sebenarnya sudah Jihoon mix dengan... obat pencahar, sih._

 _"YUK MINGYU, MINGHAO, KANTIN!"_

 **REAL END.**

 ** _Spoiler :_** **ACT 2! Galau itu... menular?**

...

"Seokmin, aku tahu kamu ditolak sama Ichan secara gak langsung, jangan galau gitu.."

"Jangan ribut Soonyoung, nanti kamu ketularan."

...

"KAK SOONYOUNG JANGAN SEDIH DONG JIHOONNYA KAKAK JEONGHAN PINJAM UNTUK NGANTER KAKAK KE SALON! BATAL YA KENCANNYA?"

"BERISIK LU BUNTELAN KENTUT! SANA CARI VERNON SANA HUSH HUSH"

...

"Seungkwan kenapa?"

"gatau gyu, begitu gua datang, he's crying like that."

"oh, udah jangan ditanya... galau itu menular."

...

 ** _penjelasan * :_**

 ** _*Joyland : Taman bermain, taman impian. sebenarnya ini sih lebih ke lagu Lovelyz yang berjudul sama..._**

 ** _*Neo Yeppeuda : Lirik lagu seventeen yang baru.._**

 ** _*Ichan : sebenernya itu dari Lee Chan, kan kalo hangul, LEE = I, tambahin Chan. Jadi Ichan. dan ini saya pikir lebih imut dan sesuai sama image nya dino di FF ini HAHAHA /ketawa jahat/_**

A.N : **THANKS FOR REVIEWNYAAAA! HAHA NGGAK NYANGKA SEKALI BANYAK REVIEWNYA. MAU LANJUT? YUK REVIEW LAGI! /bow/**

 **KEEP REVIEW YA!**


	3. Chapter 3

**"TUJUH-BELAS? Bukannya TIGA-BELAS ya?"**

 **A SEVENTEEN Fanfiction.**

 **Genre : humor kurang sehat**

 **pair : tertera pada summary**

 **an : maaf kalo kurang lucu, salahkan Wonwoo yang lagi galau ... HAHAHA.**

 _ **ACT-2 : Galau itu... menular?**_

 _ **a "TUJUH BELAS? Bukannya Tiga belas?" story series.**_

-pembaca sebagai pihak ke tiga-

Hai, selamat datang. ini kelas 2-10, kelasnya Seokmin, Wonwoo, serta Jun. Seokmin duduk sebangku dengan Wonwoo, sedangkan Jun duduk dengan seorang pemuda korea bernama Taehyung.

Seokmin sedang melamun, ngomong ngomong, sedangkan Wonwoo baru saja masuk kelas bersama pemuda no 10, Soonyoung.

"PAGI SEOKMIN!" sapa dua makhluk itu, imut.

Seokmin menghentikan lamunannya, lalu mengernyit heran pada keduanya.

Soonyoung sih... emang tabiatnya seperti itu, ceria kurang jelas. nah Wonwoo?

kemungkinannya 2. dia menang lotere pergi ke selandia baru selama 8 hari 7 malam, atau... dia membutuhkan buku pr Seokmin.

"apa?" tanya Seokmin ketus, Soonyoung terkekeh pelan, sementara Wonwoo berkedip imut.

"Boleh pinjam PR Bahasa Jepang, nggak?" tanya Wonwoo, sembari melempar tasnya sembarang dan mengobrak - abrik tas Seokmin.

dasar tidak tahu malu, Wonwoo ini. Untung tampan.

"Bukannya pelajaran Bahasa Jepangmu itu besok, Soonyoung? kenapa kamu ikut - ikutan pinjem juga?" tanya Seokmin, menyelidik. Soonyoung nyengir. lalu menyeret bangku yang ada di sampingnya dan langsung menyalin PR Seokmin.

"nanti aku bayar deh, tampan." puji Soonyoung sembari mulai menyalin.

"kebiasaan. dasar pemalasan." gumam Seokmin, lalu kembali memandang jendela.

"PAGI SEMUA!" Junhui lengkap dengan bunga bunga imajiner merapat kearah mereka, masih lengkap dengan tas, _snapback_ dan membawa sebuah kotak bekal di tangan kanannya, lalu menunjukkan nya di depan muka teman temannya.

"dari mamah Minghao, katanya pacar anaknya harus sehat." jelas Junhui, berbangga. Soonyoung menoleh ke arah Junhui, begitupun Wonwoo.

"jangan kayak gitu Jun, kamu lupa Wonwoo sama Seokmin Jomblo?! Jihoon juga sering memberi sandwhich tiap aku menjemput, tapi aku tidak sombong, tuh." Jelas Soonyoung, agak keras, lalu kembali mengerjakan PR.

'itu sih sudah sombong, dasar susah melek.' pikir ketiga temannya. Wonwoo menatap polos Junhui.

"eh kotak bekal? tiap hari di loker ku ada, tulisannya _'cepet semok wonwoo sayang, biar kita bisa ehem ehem'_ dari Mingyu. tapi aku ga pernah makan, malah aku kasih Seungkwan." gumamnya. "ngomong ngomong, SOONYOUNG KAMU TAU GA? SEKARANG GARDEVOIR KU LEVEL 50 LOH" lanjutnya, menghentikan menulisnya sejenak untuk mengguncang bahu Soonyoung.

dasar maniak pokemon.

Seokmin menatap kembali langit yang masih biru, lalu menghela nafasnya lelah.

"Kapan ya, Ichan ngasih yang kayak gitu ke aku?" gumamnya. "bahkan kayaknya Ichan juga gak suka sama aku. kemarin kemarin aja mau ngajarin gitar dianya malah nolak. hahaha." lanjutnya, menepuk keningnya pelan.

"OOH JADI YANG MULIA SEOKMIN GALAU GARA - GARA ICHAN?" teriak Soonyoung heboh, sontak satu kelas memperhatikan mereka.

"BERISIK SIPIT! UDAH PERNAH DILEMPAR DARI GEDUNG KELAS 3 BELOM?" kali ini yang berteriak Mina, Hyoui Mina, Gadis cantik berambut almond yang duduk tepat di belakang Seokmin dan Wonwoo.

Soonyoung mengatupkan kedua tangannya, meminta maaf sembari tertawa pelan.

"lagipula, Seokmin. Aku saaaaangat tahu, kamu ditolak secara tidak langsung oleh seorang anak SMP bernama Lee Chan, tapi nggak usah galau gitu, dong." Soonyoung menepuk nepuk bahu Seokmin, lalu berlari kabur.

tepat sebelum Seokmin melempar box kacamata milik Wonwoo, yang sedang asyik mengerjakan tugas.

"dasar Soonyoung. ketularan galau baru tau rasa." gumam Seokmin. "HAAAAH Lelahnya, kira kira anak manis itu sedang apa ya- eh?"

Seokmin bergumam sembari merenggangkan pinggangnya, dan tanpa sadar melihat ke sekelilingnya. Junhui dan Wonwoo malah terkekeh jahat, sedangkan sekelas memperhatikannya curiga.

"Jadi... Seokmin yang tampan ini pedofil, ya. sayang sekali~" Jihyo, ketua kelas mereka memandang Seokmin setengah kaget, setengah kasihan, setengah jijik, setengah ngakak. "yah, selamat _patah hati_ saja, wanita wanita di kelas!" Lanjutnya, diiringi wajah sedih dari sekitar 10 gadis di kelas.

Seokmin membelalakkan matanya, lalu keluar dari bangkunya, menuju ke kelas Soonyoung.

"SIALAN KAMU SIPIT!"

 **...**

Soonyoung pulang sendirian, hari ini. ia berjalan menuju parkiran motor, lengkap dengan ungu di kening karena efek dijitak Seokmin atas insiden 'mari mempermalukan Seokmin di kelasnya.'

ia berhenti, menatap langit sejenak, mengerucutkan bibirnya, kemudian berjalan kembali.

lalu berhenti lagi, menatap langit lagi, mengerucutkan bibirnya lagi, lalu berjalan lagi.

begitu terus.

"padahal aku mau mengajak Jihoon makan di Expresschicken..." gumamnya, kali ini menatap Junhui dan Minghao yang bersiap pulang, naik motor.

"si narsis dan si lemot aja bisa pacaran, masa aku yang ganteng ga bisa?!" teriaknya frustasi, terdengar ke seluruh parkiran. Vernon dan Seungkwan mendadak menghentikan langkah mereka depan Soonyoung.

"mana yang ganteng, kak?" tanya Vernon, sembari menyeringai dan menaik turunkan alisnya. "oh aku tau, yang ganteng kan ada di depan kakak, kan?" lanjutnya, lalu lari kabur sebelum Soonyoung melempar sepatu kearahnya.

"ELU KENAPA GA PERGI BANGKE?" Hoshi emosi, menunjuk hidung Seungkwan, lalu mendorongnya agak bertenaga, membuat hidung bulat Seungkwan memerah.

"BICIK LU KAK!" balas Seungkwan, menjambak rambut Soonyoung "GUA BAIK NIH DIVA LAGI BAIK MAU MENENANGKAN TAPI LU GINI SAMA GUA KAK? TEGA LU KAK!" Jelasnya, sambil terus menarik rambut Soonyoung.

"LEPASIN KAMPRET! SAKIT TAUGA? MAU LU KOLEKSI FOTO LEONARDO D CAPRIO LU GUA BAKAR? HA?"

Seungkwan melepaskan jambakannya, takut koleksi berharganya sejak SMP berakhir di perapian begitu saja.

padahal sih... tinggal download saja lagi. ini Seungkwan yang primitif atau kurang pandai, sih?

"AMPUN OM! SABAR DONG OM!" Bentak Seungkwan, sembari melirik sesekali ke belakang Soonyoung, berharap Vernon tidak meninggalkannya.

"iya Seungkwan iya. terus lu mau bilang apa sama kakak?" Soonyoung menatapnya malas, kemudian duduk di atas motornya.

merasa menang, Seungkwan menyeringai senang.

 _/vroooom/_

"KAK SOONYOUNG JANGAN SEDIH GITU DONG KAK JIHOONNYA KAK JEONGHAN PINJAM UNTUK NGANTER DIA KE SALON! JADI BATAL YA KENCANNYA?" Seungkwan mengutarakan kalimat itu sambil berlari, pacarnya meninggalkannya.

"AYANG ENON JANGAN TINGGALIN BABY DONG AYANG IH!" Seungkwan berlari menyeret tas nya yang agak berat, plus helm di tangannya.

"BERISIK LO BUNTELAN KENTUT! HAHAHA MAMPUS LO HUSH HUSH SANA KEJAR TUH VERNON!" antara kesal dan sedih, Soonyoung tertawa puas melihat adegan Vernon dan Seungkwan.

"Ji... sekarang aku tau kalau ditinggalin sendirian itu sepi..."

 **...**

 _flashback._

 _Jihoon dan Soonyoung sedang beristirahat dibawah pohon rindang sembari saling menyuapi satu sama lain, ketika mendadak Soonyoung menegakkan badannya._

 _"kenapa sih, Soon?" keluh Jihoon, potongan onigiri yang sedang ia makan malah jatuh. "Soon suka tiba tiba gitu ah, kesel kan onigiri hoon jadi jatuh" lanjutnya, mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu._

 _"aku dapet uang lebih, nih, mau makan di Exp-"  
"- JIHOON!" yang ini suara Jeonghan, yang berlari mendekat kearah mereka berdua, dengan rambut panjang tergerai._

 _persis iklan shampoo._

 _"Jihoon mau antar kakak ke salon gak, soalnya Seungcheol bilang kalau dia harus menjemput Ichan dari les berenangnya hari ini. ya ya ya?" Lengkap dengan kucing - kucing imaginer di sekitar Jeonghan, ia mengatupkan kedua tangan di depannya, menatap memelas ke arah Jihoon._

 _Jihoon si gampang luluh, akhirnya mengangguk._

 _Soonyoung cengo._

 _"YEY! TERIMAKASIH JIHOON SAYANG!" Jeonghan mencubit pipi Jihoon gemas, lalu berdiri dan tersenyum. "Soonyoung, pinjam Jihoon nya hari ini ya, terimakasih~" katanya sambil mundur perlahan menjauh._

 _"Yah, Jihoon.. padahal aku mau ngajakin kamu ke Express Chicken... tapi... kamunya malah mau pergi sama kak Jeonghan..." Soonyoung menatap sedih Jihoon, yang sama menatapnya sedih juga._

 _"kan bisa lain kali, Soonyoung..." Senyum Jihoon, berusaha menghibur Soonyoung, membuat Soonyoung makin cemberut._

 _"lain kali kan pasti uangnya sudah raib dari dompet..."_

 _Flashback off_

 **...**

 **MARKAS SEVENTEEN.**

ini pukul delapan malam, ketika hanya ada beberapa di antara mereka (seventeen.. tentu saja.) yang belum pulang. SeungCheol sedang menemani Dino mengerjakan PR, Soonyoung dan Jisoo yang sedang menonton bola ditemani Vernon yang lebih fokus pada cemilannya dan Minghao yang Fokus pada komiknya, serta Seungkwan yang sedang terpaku pada layar Notebook milik Jeonghan.

 _/Klick/_

"HAI SEMUA / ICHAN SAYANG ABANG PULANG NIH!"

Mingyu dan Seokmin tiba bersamaan, sebenarnya sih tadi Seokmin habis mengantarkan Yuna ke rumahnya, yang terletak di samping rumah Mingyu dan berniat pulang.

Tapi Mingyu mencegatnya, lalu menyuruhnya untuk pergi ke markas.

begitu ceritanya mereka tiba bersama.

"Ichan sayang abang bawa Hamburger dari Expressburger. yuk makan berdua!" teriak Seokmin senang lalu berlari menghampiri LeeChan yang sedang belajar.

Mendengar kata burger... Leechan langsung semangat, matanya berbinar melihat kantung makanan yang di bawa Seokmin.

"KAK SEOKMIN TAMPAN! MAKASIH YA TAU AJA ICHAN LAGI INGIN BURGER!" Leechan langsung meraih kantung makanannya dan melahap isinya.

secara kebetulan, Jisoo memperhatikan mereka berdua. Seokmin balas menatap Jisoo lalu menyeringai penuh kemenangan sembari merangkul bahu Leechan.

"lagi ngerjain pe-er? sini kakak bantuin" Seokmin sengaja mengeraskan suaranya, tapi matanya tidak berhenti melihat ke arah Jisoo sembari menyeringai.

Jisoo memutar bola matanya malas.

"Maklumi saja, kak Jisoo. dia masih anak - anak." gumam pemuda disampingnya, Vernon. Jisoo lantas menoleh kearah Vernon, lalu tersenyum sambil menyentil kening Vernon.

"aduh! kak Jisoo kenapa sih?" Tanya Vernon, mengelus dahinya. Jisoo hanya tersenyum, lalu fokus menonton bola lagi.

"kayak kamu bukan anak anak saja, Vernon." gumamnya.

Mingyu yang baru saja menyimpan cemilan di pantry menatap malas, lalu mengeluarkan nintendonya dan bermain di sebelah Seungkwan yang terdiam.

 _'_ _seharusnya kamu tidak pergi waktu itu, ichcha.'_

 _'tapi Veer... kita harus berpisah waktu itu., orang tuamu yang menyuruh.'_

 _'JANGAN PERCAYA DIA VEER. DEMI DEWA!'_

Mingyu mengernyit. ini kan sinetron yang biasa ibunya tonton... pikirnya sambil tetap memainkan game kesukaannya.

"hiks..."

Kali ini Mingyu menoleh ke arah Seungkwan yang menangis.

"NON PACAR LU NANGIS! KENAPA NIH" tanya Mingyu. Vernon menoleh ke belakang, ke meja tempat Mingyu dan Seungkwan bermain, lalu kembali menatap televisi.

"gatau gyu, begitu gua datang juga tadi, he's crying like that." jelas Vernon, malas. Mingyu mengangguk, lalu kembali memainkan gamenya lagi.

"oh, udah jangan ditanya... galau itu menular. kayak oon nya Minghao, nular ke Wonwoo aku." gumam Mingyu.

Soundtrack drama selesai terdengar. Seungkwan sedikit membanting Notebook Jeonghan lalu berjalan ke arah Vernon, Jisoo dan Soonyoung.

"Ver, anterin - gue - sekarang." jelas seungkwan, Vernon menoleh lalu memandang kembali pertandingan bola.

"yah, bentaran deh yang, nanggung udah injury time nih.." jelas vernon.

"ANTERIN - GUE - SEKARANG!"

"ILAH YANG 5 MENITAN LAGI DOANG ILAH!" bentak Vernon. Seungkwan mendadak mundur lalu jatuh terduduk, perlahan airmatanya mengalir. Jisoo, Soonyoung, Seungcheol dan Minghao bahkan sampai menoleh melihat Seungkwan yang terjatuh.

bahkan, kentang yang sedang dimakan Leechan pun menjadi tumpah.

Boo Seungkwan hebat.

"Hi-Hiks... jadi g-gara gara bola kamu berani bentak a-aku? TEGA KAMU VERNON TEGA!" Seungkwan berdiri, menyambar tasnya lalu berlari keluar, dan sontak, Vernon langsung mengejarnya.

"Kata mamah Minghao, itu Boo Seungkwan kayaknya kebaper sinetron itu tuh..." Minghao yang muncul dari balik sofa dengan memegang komik bacaannya tersenyum. "Ah, Boo selalu seperti itu.."

"untung gak keburu nanya, bisa bisa baper gua." gumam Mingyu, lalu meneruskan bermain game.

 **ACT 2 : GALAU ITU… MENULAR?**

 **FIN.**

 **SPOILER! ACT 3 : RUMAH BARU MINGHAO!**

" _eh, minghao, katanya baru pindah rumah ya? Main ke sana yuk!"_

" _e-eh? Iya sih mamah minghao seneng malah kalau banyak temen minghao mampir."_

… _.._

" _JUN, KAPAN LU TEMBAK MINGHAO?"_

" _GUA MAU JADI LELAKI GENTLE WOO, GUE MAU TEMBAK DIA DI DEPAN BAPAKNYA!"_

… _._

" _Hao…"_

" _Iya kak Junhi?"_

" _kakak suka sama ka- kam—"  
"EHEM!"_

" _kamar mandi baru kamu, ada bath tube besarnya!"_

… _.._

A.N : **THANKS FOR REVIEWNYAAAA! HAHA NGGAK NYANGKA SEKALI MASIH ADA YANG MAU REVIEW :(-. MAU LANJUT? YUK REVIEW LAGI! /bow/**

 **KEEP REVIEW YA!**


End file.
